The Coronas
The Corona family is a royal family situated in mainly Ilios, being comprised almost entirely of Solis. They mainly live in the Ilios castle, although Ember has moved to the villa. 3 of Hecate and Helios' children were sent to the Outskirts in varying ways, Flame being banished by protection, Ember following Flame, and Phoenix's method is unknown. Their family had its roots in the Great War, where Charcoal Corona and a group of Solis sided with Vale. He tried to make peace with every Kingdom, to medium success. When they succeeded, he was hailed as a non-violent hero until his untimely death. However, they have became Huntsmen. --------------------------------Family-------------------------------- Hecate Corona - Helios' wife. True mother of Flame, Zuma, Ember, and Phoenix. Helios Corona - Hecate's husband. True father of Flame, Ember, and Phoenix, and step-father of Zuma. Amaterasu Corona - 1st Born sibling and 1st daughter. Circe 'Phoenix' Corona - 2nd born sibling and 2nd daughter of Hecate and Helios. Leader of Team PINK. Phaethon 'Flame' Corona - 4th Born child and 2nd son. Known for being one of the most powerful people to attend Beacon. Younger brother of Phoenix, and older brother of Zuma and Ember. Leader of Team FRSH. Hestia 'Ember' Corona - 5th born and 3rd daughter, born 7 minutes after Flame. Older sister of Zuma, and younger sister to Flame and Phoenix. Co-leaded Team SHDE, only to be promoted to leader after Shade's disappearance. Zuma Corona - 6th born and 4th daughter. Younger sister of Flame, Phoenix, and Ember. Presumably in Beacon with an unknown team. Koray - 7th born and 3rd son. Flare Corona - Daughter of Amaterasu and unknown father. Unknown mother and father - Adoptive mother and father of Flame, Phoenix, and Ember after they were sent to the Outskirts. Died during a Grimm raid. Prometheus "Brimstone" Morningstar - 3rd Born sibling and the 1st son. He is the bastard child of Hecate and a demon from Hell. --------------------------------Traditions-------------------------------- Each member of the Corona family generally wears a shade of red or orange on their clothing. If a family member were to die, by tradition a certain flower is put on their grave to grow, symbolizing the life of the royal family's end. Ember was the only person that had this done though. If a male falls in love with a female Corona, then it is up to a male member of the family to either accept him into the family, or engage the male member in combat, using nothing other than their weapons in one mode, and their Semblance once, for the male member. If the male member wins or gains their respect, they are accepted into the family, and become a member of royalty. However, if a female falls in love with a male Corona, then no action is taken. If a lesbian relationship were to occur with a Corona, the same rules apply to if a male fell in love with a female Corona, although modified. The female member will have to do battle against a female member of the family, although it is more of a fair fight. Category:Others